List of transmissions in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption
This is a list of transmissions received by Samus Aran during the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. While most of her transmissions come from Aurora Unit 242, she also receives them from Escort Seven, Rundas, Fleet Admiral Castor Dane, the Chozo biotech computer, Aurora Unit 217 and NZG41 at times. Samus will receive a transmission when she reaches a certain point in the story, and they sometimes offer gameplay hints. The text will automatically appear on screen. Transmission paragraphs can be skipped by pressing the 1 button on the Wii Remote. For certain skippable transmissions, if the 1 button is not pressed for about a minute, the entire transmission will instantly end (the objectives section of her Logbook will usually be updated at this time). Aurora Unit 242 Cargo Hub Heard after Samus watches Ghor kill a Berserker Knight, and as she is leaving for Generator C. Cargo Dock C Heard right as Samus is exiting Conduit C into Cargo Dock C. Generator C Heard when Samus uses the lever and the generator becomes stalled. Generator C Access Heard when Samus is returning through here after bringing Generator C back online. After in-person briefing Given to Samus in her Gunship in Norion's orbit, following Samus's recovery from her coma. Cliffside Airdock G.F.S. Theseus Corrupted Pool Heard after Samus has her first Phazon Overload. Temple Generator Heard if Samus tries to command her ship to bomb the Seed Shield Generator without Ship Missiles. Hidden Court There are two transmissions in this room. The first is heard when Samus exits the Morph Ball tunnel in the right wall. The second is heard after she uses a Mogenar-class War Golem to open the exit for her. Jungle Generator There are two transmissions in this room. The first is heard if Samus attempts to command her ship to bomb the Seed Shield Generator before disabling the Tiamat cannons. The second is heard after the cannons, and generator are destroyed. Main Docking Bay Heard when Samus lands on the Main Docking Bay and as she reaches the door to Main Docking Access. Post-Bryyo This is one of only two instances where 242 refers to herself in the third-person, saying "I" instead of the usual "we". Aurora Chamber (SkyTown) Heard if Samus idles in front of the Kinetic Lock in the Aurora Chamber for a short time. Ballista Storage hint Received as a hint towards Ballista Storage if continuing to idle in SkyTown. Bryyo Ice hint Heard some time after speaking to Aurora Unit 217 and being directed to the SkyTown Federation Landing Site. Within Bryyo Ice While Samus is exploring Bryyo Ice for the first time, she receives two garbled transmissions of unknown origin. The file name of this transmission is "AUScrambledIFT", confirming the scrambled transmission came from 242. The scrambled transmission can be heard here: Gel Refinery Site Heard when Samus returns to this room after leaving Bryyo Ice. 242 saying that she has been trying to reach Samus seemingly confirms it was her who sent the inaudible transmissions. Docking Bay 5 Heard when Samus collects Energy Cell 1 from here, if it is the first Energy Cell she collects. Post-Elysia Given to Samus in her Gunship in Elysia's orbit, following the destruction of the Elysia Seed. Command Courtyard Heard when Samus enters the room. X-Ray Visor hint Heard if Samus waits long enough after visiting Command Courtyard. Pirate Homeworld Map Heard sometime after obtaining X-Ray Visor After Gandrayda's defeat Powerworks hint Heard when Samus is on SkyTown again in search of the Spider Ball. Return to Pirate Homeworld Heard when Samus is back on the Pirate Homeworld after obtaining the Spider Ball. Post-Pirate Homeworld Phaaze discovered This transmission can be heard from any room, an indeterminate amount of time after the destruction of the Pirate Homeworld Seed. Leviathan Battleship Heard if Samus attempts to commandeer the battleship without the Leviathan Command Codes. Control Room Heard after Samus obtains the Leviathan Command Codes. The message changes depending on whether or not the Leviathan Battleship has been discovered and/or visited yet. Battleship not discovered or visited Battleship discovered, not visited Battleship discovered and visited Final transmission Heard after Admiral Dane's message following Samus's commandeering of the Leviathan Battleship. This message is a subtle hint that now is the last chance to obtain any missing items or scans before the final confrontation with Dark Samus. Unused There is at least one confirmed unused transmission from 242. She explains to Samus a horrifying discovery: the Phazon inside her body is linked to Dark Samus, and slowly attempting to take control of her. The only way to stop this would be to destroy Dark Samus, otherwise "you will become... her." This would have been a hint toward what would happen if Samus died of Terminal Corruption. Escort Seven Heard when Samus is about to board the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. ''Olympus]]. After inputting the identity code into the transmission console: A moment later, Admiral Dane Generator A Heard after Samus reactivates Generator A. Post-Spider Ball Heard sometime after Spider Ball is obtained. Post-Hazard Shield Heard as Samus explores the Pirate Homeworld after obtaining the Hazard Shield. Defense System disabled Heard as Samus is leaving the Command Station after she disables the defense system generator. If all Demolition Troopers are killed Heard if all twelve Demolition Troopers die during the escort sequence. Leviathan Battleship taken Heard after Samus uses the command codes. Possibly unused transmissions Rundas Heard when Samus enters Generator C Access. Chozo biotech computer Heard after the briefing with Aurora Unit 217, when it is awoken from stasis. Heard when Samus reaches the Arrival Station (loud explosions can be heard): Heard when Samus gets closer to the Main Docking Bay: Heard when Samus returns to the Spire Dock after killing Ghor and restoring Aurora Unit 217's network to Skytown: Aurora Unit 217 Main Docking Bay Heard if Samus idles in the Main Docking Bay after defeating Ghor. Landing Site A Heard when Samus enters the Landing Site and approaches the Chozebo. Security Station SkyTown Federation Landing Site The first transmission is heard when Samus enters the Landing Site and approaches the Chozebo. The second transmission is heard after Samus uses the upgrade system to add the Ship Grapple Beam to her Gunship. Transit Hub Heard if Samus idles in front of the Third Bomb Component after being briefed on the Theronian Bomb. Seeker Missile hint Heard sometime after the Transit Hub transmission if Samus waits long enough without finishing the Theronian Bomb. Transit Hub Heard after Samus collects the Third Bomb Component, and her Gunship flies off. Spire Dock Spire Pod Heard shortly before the Spire defense sequence. Escape Pod Bay Access Heard when Samus enters this room after escaping the Theronian Bomb's detonation. NZG41 Heard when Samus enters the Security Air Lock from the other side. Trivia *Oddly, some of the transmissions in the game, namely ones triggered if Samus idles, appear to be absent in the ''Metroid Prime Trilogy (or at least, in the digital Wii U version). Category:Lists